


i'll be your strong man (i'll be the one you love the most)

by Selemetis



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, F/M, and clint loves...., kate loves decorations, making kate happy, secret santa thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: Kate is out of Christmas lights, Clint is out of boring excuses.





	i'll be your strong man (i'll be the one you love the most)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pondlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondlocked/gifts).



"We are out of fairy lights."   
_ We _ .   
"What?" Clint cleared his throat as he didn't tear his gaze from the coffee pot that had been dripping the last drops of his morning coffee.   
"The lights?" Kate dangled the last free part of the lights she had been hanging around the apartment whole day. "It won't be enough for the tree."   
Clint shrugged and finally poured his coffee, plopping down on the couch.    
"You shouldn't have hung them over every door and window frame, Katie." he said. "That's on you."   
"You know what, Grinch?" Kate snatched his mug and sat on the coffee table. "I've been decorating this place to give it a little bit of soul but you sit here as if someone pissed in your cereal."   
Clint scoffed and rubbed his eyes, trying to snap out of his sleep. Kate stealing his coffee was not helping, though.    
"What do you want me to do?" he asked in defeat and regretted immediately as a smile started creep on Kate's face.    
"Save the Christmas once and for all, Hawkeye." she said. "And I swear I won't over heat the take outs."   
Clint sighed and looked her enthusiastically gleaming blue eyes. She was making this really hard for him now.   
"Fine." he dragged himself to his room. "But this better be worth it, Kate."   
"The better Hawkeye is on it." she said in the melody of a Christmas song Clint couldn't remember the name of it.    
He just wished she'd be happy on this Christmas, that was all.   
  
Clint knew Kate wasn't the happiest since she came back from L.A. She was in a deep agony because of her father and his shady business going on (Clint could see that coming, though) so this Christmas was something positive for her to hold onto. Clint wasn't going to even pretend like he didn't care. Because he did, very much.   
What were Hawkeyes for, right?   
So he turned around the corner, finding the store he and his brother had used to go and buy circus decorations on Christmas and was happy to see that it was still open.    
What he also realized that there were many toys on the window -- all in Christmas colors and low priced.   
So many toys, Clint Barton thought, and so many kids in his building.    
He was going to save Christmas once and for all if it was all it took to see Kate happy.    
And the kids, of course.   
He wasn't  _ that _ much of a Grinch, anyways.    
***   
_ Okay, that looked bad _ .   
There Clint Barton stood without all his Hawkeye glory with way too many wrapped up gifts he could carry in front of the building.

He barely managed to call Kate to help him and when she arrived, she crossed her arms at her chest and smiled broadly.

“What gives, Hawkguy?” she chuckled. “Last minute shopping?”

“We have an operation, Katie-Kate.” he said. “I also bought you a big red bag for the rest of the gifts.”

“Clint.” she stopped him but there was a glint in her eyes. “What are we doing?”

“Well,” Clint handed her one of the bags and started to stuff his. “I thought it would cheer you… I mean everyone in the building… it would cheer us up.”

Kate seemed to say more than she intended to but instead she grabbed her bag.

“Hope you didn’t forget the lights.” she just said and went for the fire escape. “I don’t wanna use your boomerang arrow on you.” she stopped at the second floor window before she opened it. “Actually I do, but not on Christmas.”

Clint just smiled all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Hawkeye fic, hope you'll like it <3


End file.
